Castle Town/Roleplay Archive3
"WE AIN'T DOING NOTHING TA YA!!" Tsunami yelled. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Um, yeah, you are," Itzal replied. "In case you haven't noticed, people have to come and buy the stuff I'm selling for me to survive, and this fight is driving people away." Fish and chips "Go eat ya clothes then," Tsunami said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Could you be any more childish? Like, you already speak like a two-year-old," Itzal replied. Fish and chips "Shut your mouth," Tsuanmi said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Oh, wow, I feel ''so ''terrified," Itzal replied. "You've been giving my brother and I nothing but trouble for no reason at all, like I should listen to you. You've insulted me constantly, then throw a temper tantrum when I told you to stop. What, do you think that's cool or edgy or something?" Fish and chips Ace explored Castle Town more.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:01, July 22, 2014 (UTC) "I think that your just a b****y little human," Tsunami repiled. Windwing saw the agurment and turned into her dragon form. She had Tsunami leave and returned to her human form. "Sorry, She's always like this. I've been following her to make sure she didn't cause you trouble, I'm very sorry. What do you have in stock, I'm a bit hungry," Windwing told Itzal. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! From behind Itzal came Soul, who pounced. Forge, master of the monsters Itzal grabbed Soul by the neck and threw him to the ground. "Well, it's nice to see a visitor who's actually normal," Itzal replied. "You can go take a look inside and I'll help you at the counter if you find anything...thank you." Fish and chips "How much you got for a soul..." Whispered Soul. Forge, master of the monsters "No one sells souls," Itzal replied, bluntly. "If you want a soul, you can try stealing one from a ghost." Fish and chips "Maybe 1 bread?" Windwing said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "They're five rupees per loaf," Itzal replied. Fish and chips Windwing paied and left, taking of after Tsunami. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Itzal put the money in a safe as Argi left for his class. Fish and chips Calcifer was lonley... ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Walking down the street, Argi spotted Calcifer. He still had a lot of time before the lecture started, so he decided to say, "Hello." Fish and chips "Hey," the blob of fire said. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Fel-Kor noticed Calcifer. "Interesting! A talking blob! Hello, blob!" (talk) 21:57, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Soul saw Fel-Kor and ran towards him "Flying type pokemon! Give me your soul!" Forge, master of the monsters Startled by Soul, Argi leaped up into a tree to try and hide from him. Fish and chips Calcifer burned Soul once again. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! It appeared as if Soul had fainted. Forge, master of the monsters Ace sat down and looked up at the sky.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 13:43, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Windwing was leaving. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Argi climbed back down from the tree. "Um, thanks," Argi said to Calcifer. Fish and chips "No problem, I'm an all-mighty fire demon!" Calcifer yelled. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Alright, well, see you later," Argi replied as he started to walk away. Fish and chips "Okay..." Said Calcifer. - Drobot Fel-Kor scratched his head, puzzled. He walked over to Soul. (talk) 18:51, July 23, 2014 (UTC) "Hey he's a jerk and will eat your soul!" Calcifer warned Fel-Kor. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Soul's 'dead' corpse lay there. One of Soul's eyelids winked. Forge, master of the monsters Calcifer looked strangley at Soul. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Another one of Soul's eyelids winked. Forge, master of the monsters "That is freaky," said Calcifer. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Both of Soul's eyes blinked. Soul's bodies moved slightly. Forge, master of the monsters Calcifer backed away. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Ace realized how dark it was getting and tried to find a place where he could sleep.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 17:42, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archives